


Truth or Lies

by vmsgren



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmsgren/pseuds/vmsgren





	Truth or Lies

“......除此之外，和Carlos的几次轮对轮较量还是很过瘾的，非常紧张刺激，但我们也有给对方留足够空间.....” 

Nico正在专心接受巴西站赛后采访，不错的策略却因引擎温度问题退赛，结果令人失落，但看上去他的心情不是特别糟糕。 

 

此时肩膀被人轻拍了一下，他转过身去，还没看清是谁，Carlos便伸手揽住他的胳膊，几乎挂在他的队友身上，对着刚刚被他打断的记者警惕地问：“我听见了我的名字，他是不是在骂我？” 说着用手戳戳身旁的被怀疑对象。 

 

Nico还没能实施骗他的打算，记者率先开了口，

“不不，你的队友可是在称赞你”

 

Carlos满意地冲着队友笑开了花，离开之前像是想起了什么，垫起脚，贴上德国人的耳边压低音量，“欠我的晚餐别忘了”

温热的呼吸划过Nico脸颊，然后西班牙人给了他一个狡黠的笑容，大大的褐色瞳仁在刚刚放晴的圣保罗阳光下像刚刚开始融化的太妃糖。

 

Nico心跳好像因为突然的升温有些不规律。

 

雷诺每站赛前总是会录制一些队友之间的quiz或者小挑战，Carlos运气总是不佳，常常输给队友。直到这周，距离赛季结束只剩两站比赛，来到巴西，Nico主动提出请Carlos去吃烤肉汉堡——西班牙人的最爱，曾经为了吃一口汉堡发起全ins网友投票。邀请理由是安慰他总是输给自己，可谁会信Carlos真的在意这些不重要的“比赛”结果呢，

 

只是想找个机会告别罢了。

 

“虽然是你欠我的晚餐，还是我来请客，安慰退赛的倒霉蛋，顺便谢谢你”

 

Nico挑起眉毛：“倒霉蛋？ 我退赛，你没拿分，有什么区别”

 

正在折餐巾的Carlos停下动作，将折了一半的餐巾丢了过去，被德国人稳稳接住。

 

“我错了”，Nico笑得一脸讨好，“谢我什么？”

 

Carlos显得有点局促，或者是，显得有些不好意思。

 

“谢你…今年做我的队友，让我们可以，嗯，互相包容，友好相处，互相学习，共同进步…还有…”

 

Nico感觉他简直要进行一个5分钟的离职演讲，似笑非笑地打量着结结巴巴的西班牙人，

 

“老实说，Chili，你是不是不舍得我”

 

Carlos沉默了几秒，“算是吧”

 

“什么叫算是吧”

 

”我不舍得雷诺这个大家庭，这里面包括你，当然”，Carlos对他眨眨眼，Nico马上捂着心脏位置作心痛状，

 

“太敷衍了，我还以为你要说我是你最喜欢最尊敬的一位队友，你最舍不得的人就是我了”

 

Carlos想起那天Nico关于是否期待新队友Daniel的到来的回答，桌子下面不轻不重地踹了他一脚，那天没真的踹上，今天补上。

 

“那老实说，你真的那么期待你那位更快的新队友吗”

 

“那当然，你知道的，Daniel幽默，有趣，又快，我真的十分期待和他做队友，我们可以友好相处互相学习，共同进步……”

 

Nico自顾自地说着，然后抬起头，期待Carlos生起气来的有趣反应。

 

Carlos 此时却没接话也没生气，只是避开了他的目光，低下头安静对付那块汉堡里的酸黄瓜，嘴角却不知不觉撇了下去，叉子在可怜的黄瓜上来回戳了几次也没有要吃的意思。

 

Nico停下这段原本是拿来逗他的话，

 

“嘿 Chili”

 

等Carlos抬头看他，他才看向他的眼睛，认真地说:

 

“骗你的，我希望你一直留在我身边”

 

认真的语气让Carlos有些不知所措，

 

“我是说，希望你一直做我的队友” ，Nico停顿了一下，接着补充。

 

Carlos这才认为自己弄清了他想说什么，于是终于满意地咧开了沾上了一点酱料的嘴角，

 

“我也是，想继续和你做队友” 

 

Carlos终于将那块酸黄瓜塞进了嘴里，Nico看着他嚼完，嘴角沾上了更多的酱料。

 

“…和你在一起很轻松，也学到了很多，我们…好像没什么矛盾，大部分时间都是开心的。因为你，就连赛前长的让人厌烦的活动也是开心的，所以谢谢你，Nico，虽然只有这一年，但我会一直记得，谢谢”

 

“不用谢，对我来说也是很愉快的时光” 

Nico拿起刚刚被他当武器丢过来的餐巾，稍稍起身，伸手替他擦了擦嘴角，动作自然。

 

Carlos稍稍皱起眉头，“Nico，你一直对人这么好吗，我从前以为你们德国人很无聊，很严肃”

 

“Hulk有时候很可爱，但只是有时候”，Nico阴阳怪气地背起了Carlos发过的那条ins的内容，“你自己说了，只是有时候”

 

“也是骗你的，在我看来你一直都很好，我们难道不是习惯性互相撒谎的队友吗？”

 

Nico赞同地点点头。

 

他们可是在回答那个“你会对队友说谎”的Truth or Lies的问题中，一致回答Truth的人。 

 

Carlos结束了玩笑，回到认真的语气，

 

“我会想你的Nico，这句不是骗你的”

 

两人走出餐厅，阴晴不定的圣保罗的夜晚又飘起了雨，窄窄的街道只有零星的行人，Carlos走在Nico身边，把连帽卫衣的帽子摘下来，闭上眼睛仰起脸，感受夜晚不是很凉的雨丝。

 

他喜欢马德里的阳光，伦敦也让他习惯了阴雨。他喜欢这一年在这支队伍的所有经历，包括和身边的人并肩作战或是轮对轮较量的时光，但也期待着未来新的挑战和机会。

 

而Nico转身看向闭起眼的队友，雨滴打在对方的睫毛上，也沾湿了耳边看上去过于柔软的黑发，在这一刻他没有想那么多和那么远，

 

“我希望你一直留在我身边，这句也不是骗你的。”

 

但他没有说出口。


End file.
